Cielo e Infierno
by gillgarci
Summary: En algún momento de la 12 temporada...


En algún momento de la 12 temporada…

Te echo de menos.

Yo también a ti –reconoció el detective emitiendo un pequeño suspiro- . Los días se hacen eternos cuando no estás.

¿Cómo va todo?

El mal humor de Thomas está llegando a límites insospechados. Incluso para mi estudiada paciencia.

Antes de marcharme hablé con Margaret –reconoció la doctora al otro lado del teléfono.- Deberían solucionar el problema de una vez.

Watts está investigando una de sus misteriosos casos. Llevo sin verle desde hace dos días.

Es incluso más raro que…

¿Quien?

Cosas mías…

Ya…George está pasando por su enésimo desengaño amoroso. Sus relaciones de pareja son disparos al pie con tu propia arma.

¡William! Eso ha sonado cruel.

Supongo que sí –reconoció el detective encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Cómo te va por Vancouver?

El curso está siendo apasionante. Nuevas técnicas en múltiples problemas que nos vamos encontrando en el mundo de la medicina.

Al menos uno de los dos se está divirtiendo durante nuestra separación.

Solo serán cinco días más.

Sir –le interrumpió el joven Brackenreid llamando a la puerta de su despacho con timidez-. Han encontrado un cuerpo en Victoria Cross.

Julia. Debo dejarte. Tengo un caso.

Por supuesto. Ten cuidado.

Siempre.

Mientras se trasladaba acompañado por John en su bicicleta el detective se concentró en el nuevo y desconocido desafío al que se enfrentaría dentro de unos minutos. Siempre intentaba seguir un estudiado ritual que ponía todos sus sentidos en la misma dirección. Cuando se acercaban al callejón donde habían encontrado a la víctima dos agentes uniformados se acercaron hasta Murdoch.

¿Qué han descubierto?

Parece un robo que salió muy mal.

Es una mujer. No hemos encontrado ninguna identificación.

Cuando William se acercó al cadáver observó la fina y mortal herida delineando el cuello de la víctima. En ese instante, cuando estaba a punto de santiguarse para presentar sus respetos al difunto, una pequeña duda surcó sus ojos que resolvió en tan solo dos segundos. Por alguna razón que no supo descifrar en aquel instante comprendió que aquel caso sería mucho más complicado de lo que había pensado al principio.

Yo conozco a esta mujer –murmuró agachándose junto al cadáver-. Clark.

¿Quién?

Es una doctora que conocí durante un caso hace un par de años. Ella…

¿Sí?

De repente sus labios se negaron a continuar hablando. Como si una alarma se encendiese en un lugar recóndito de su alma. Excepto Julia todo el mundo desconocía la relación que habían mantenido con la doctora cuando decidieron seguir su tratamiento para… su secreto debía permanecer intacto.

Sir…

¿Han llamado a la doctora Hart?

Estará a punto de llegar.

Esperaremos.

Diez minutos después Murdoch escuchaba las primeras impresiones de la forense con el rostro ensombrecido.

Tendrá un examen más concreto esta misma tarde.

Gracias.

El asesino no ha sido muy cuidadoso –añadió Violet emitiendo una tímida sonrisa-. Puedo obtener respuestas con rapidez.

Muy bien. John…

Señor.

No creo que nuestra víctima estuviese muy lejos de su domicilio. Preguntaremos por el vecindario mientras se revelan las fotografías.

Si señor.

En cuanto sepamos la dirección quiero estar allí.

No cree que fuese un robo.

No –respondió de manera escueta.- Hagamos nuestro trabajo.

Una hora después obtuvieron la respuesta. La doctora Clark vivía a solo dos manzanas de allí en un modesto apartamiento que también utilizaba como consulta privada. A Murdoch la elección no le resultó extraña. Mientras esperaba al casero para que abriese la puerta miles de dudas surgieron en su cabeza.

Era una mujer extraña –murmuro el hombre abriendo la puerta-. Buen Dios.

En ese instante los dos policías entraron en el domicilio. Como el detective había supuesto la estancia se encontraba revuelta. Alguien había estado allí. Por lo que William pudo intuir los intrusos no habían encontrado lo que buscaban.

¿Qué buscarían? –señaló el joven agente entrando con cuidado-. No parecían muy profesionales.

No lo sé –mintió Murdoch encogiéndose de hombros-. Huellas dactilares. Indicios. Todo lo que nos pueda ser útil.

Si señor.

Mientras deambulaban por la estancia Murdoch elucubraba sobre su propia respuesta. Clark era una mujer muy celosa de su trabajo. No dejaría sus casos médicos expuestos a cualquier persona. Sin lugar a dudas la doctora los mantenía en secreto entre la maraña de desorden de su apartamento. ¿Dónde?

Sir.

Si…

Creo que he encontrado algo –murmuró el joven removiendo un par de tablones en el suelo-. Aquí hay un agujero…

En ese instante el joven agente encontró lo que William había temido desde que llegó allí. Una caja escondida donde la doctora guardaba con evidente habilidad de miradas ajenas los casos en los que había trabajado. Incluido…

-¿Qué serán todos estos papeles?

-Parte de su trabajo.

-¿Cree que puede estar relacionado con su asesinato?

\- No lo se –reconoció encogiéndose de hombros-. Debemos buscar una agenda. Si su asesinato está relacionado con alguno de sus… pacientes tendría alguna…

-¿Puede ser esto? –señaló el joven pasándole una pequeña libreta-. Parecen fechas, horarios e…

-Iniciales –añadió Murdoch exhibiendo un breve suspiro-. Interrogaremos a sus vecinos.

-Llevaré esto a comisaria –señaló John dirigiéndose hasta la puerta-. Lo dejaré en su despacho…

-¡No! –negó Murdoch alzando la voz-. Quiero decir… de acuerdo. Hablaré con los vecinos.

-Sí señor.

Un par de horas después William regresaba a la estación cuatro sin ninguna pista fiable. La doctora Clark era una mujer muy celosa en su trabajo y la confidencialidad de sus pacientes una regla que podía haberse llevado a la… tumba. O no. Cuando entró en el edificio observó a John que estaba hojeando los papeles de la doctora sentado en su mesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo –balbuceó el joven observando la mirada inquisitoria de su superior-. Pensé… quería ordenar…

-No pienses –apuntó el detective visiblemente contrariado-. Le dije que dejara estos papales en mi despacho. Nada más.

-Sí señor.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir.

Cuando el agente salió William exhalo un par de veces con fuerza. Era obvio que el muchacho tenía iniciativa, pero en aquel asunto nadie debía inmiscuirse hasta que no tuviese todas las salidas controladas. Antes de realizar el primer examen escribió en la pizarra las primeras líneas de su investigación.

Robo. Descartado.

Testigos. Cero. Tanto en la escena del crimen como en el intento de robo en su apartamento.

¿Qué buscaban? Los informes de sus pacientes.

¿Ambos hechos están relacionados? Casi con toda seguridad.

Motivaciones personales. Alta probabilidad.

Pacientes insatisfechos. ¿?¿?

Cuando terminó se sentó a la mesa. Desde que había entrado en su despacho la caja con su única pista fiable reclamaba su atención mediante un hilo invisible que parecía estar cada vez más cerca de su cuello. Como si presintiera que algo estaba a punto de ahogarle por dentro. No tardo tras un pequeño vistazo en descubrir el sistema de la víctima para ordenar sus ficheros. También intuyó que su joven agente lo había descubierto.

En ese momento el caso pasó a ser un asunto secundario en su cabeza.

M05. Marzo de 1905.

JO. Julia Ogden.

Lo primero que su cerebro registró fue la cantidad de apuntes diseminados por todo el documento. El segundo le dejó sin aliento. Examen post mortem.

El tercero le llevo directamente al infierno. Aborto no natural. ¿Asesinato?

Continuará…


End file.
